This invention is concerned with an improvement in water-based paint such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,888, 3,928,273 and 3,919,154, the disclosures of which are incorporated hereby by reference. The water-based paints of these patents, exclusive of optional components such as pigments, particulate fillers, catalysts, stabilizer polymers and organic solvents, comprise a liquid continuous phase. About 30 to about 50% by weight of this phase, exclusive of the aforecited optional components, is made up of a mixture of (a) an amino resin crosslinking agent, (b) a mixture of at least two copolymers of acrylic monomers, and (c) an amine. The balance is water or, in certain embodiments water and an organic solvent. The mixture of copolymers comprises (1) about 5 to about 50, preferably about 10 to about 30, parts by weight of a "solution polymer", i.e., a carboxy-functional copolymer of acrylic monomers that (i) is at least partially neutralized with an amine, (ii) is soluble in said aqueous phase, (iii) has average molecular weight (M.sub.n) in the range of about 3,000 to about 20,000, and (iv) has Tg in the range of -15.degree. to 50.degree. C., and (2) about 50 to about 95, preferably about 70 to about 90, parts by weight of an "emulsion polymer", i.e., a copolymer of acrylic monomers having carboxy, hydroxy, or carboxy and hydroxy functionality that (i) is essentially insoluble in said continuous phase, (ii) has average molecular weight (M.sub.n) in the range of about 3,000 to about 20,000 and (iii) has Tg of -15.degree. to 50.degree. C. The amino resin crosslinking agent is present in an amount in the range of about 15 to about 35 weight percent of the sum of the weight of solution polymer and the weight of emulsion polymer. The amine is a water-soluble amine and is present in an amount sufficient to solubilize the solution polymer in the aqueous phase at a pH range of about 7 to about 10, most commonly in the range of about 7.1 to about 8.5.